


Solitude

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Nick thought he stood a chance, everything was snatched away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

Nick watched Warrick talking giddily about his new wife, Tina. He immediately hated himself as the feelings of jealousy swelled inside his chest, threatening to burst through his rib cage and collide with Warrick, who was now looking at him in confusion.

“Nick, buddy,” Warrick’s voice filtered into Nick’s brain, shaking him out of his own thoughts. “Are you okay? You look kinda pale.”

Nick shook his head, plastering, what he hoped looked like, a sincere grin on his face. “I’m fine, bro,” he laughed. “You need to stop worrying so much, you’ll get wrinkles.”

Warrick laughed as well and shook his head, “Wouldn’t want that. Tina would kill me,” he chuckled.

Nick had to bite on his inner cheek to swallow the retort that was bubbling in his larynx. Warrick was babbling about how good it was to wake up next to someone everyday. Nick nodded and made the appropriate noises at correct intervals but it would have been obvious to someone who was actually paying attention that his mind had not been in the conversation at all.

In truth Nick was thinking back to the worst day of his life. While he had been buried underground the only thing he could think of was wanting to see Warrick again. He had realised that he had feelings for Warrick as soon as he had met the taller man. It had taken him almost four years to come to grips with his feelings for another male and now, when he thought he could actually stand a chance with Warrick, he had been torn away from him and was probably never going to see him again.

When they had rescued him, it had warmed Nick’s heart to see that Warrick was the first of his friends to get to him. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he stood as more than a friend in Warrick’s eyes. When he had been in the ambulance and Warrick had reached out to grab his hand, shivers and heat had coursed through his body at the same time at the skin on skin contact, no matter how small it was. It made him ache for more, even in the state he had been in, he wanted to touch more of Warrick. He had whimpered inaudibly when Warrick gently tugged his hand away and it was replaced by Catherine’s hand.

Nick had been on sick leave for a month, allowing him time to rest and recuperate - even though he had argued about being home alone for so long. When he had arrived back at the lab, news of Warrick’s recent marriage to his short term girlfriend hit him like a sledge hammer to the stomach. He had known, the instant he was informed of his friend’s marital status, that any chance of a relationship, other than friendship, forming between them was never going to happen now. Every indication that Warrick wanted Nick as much as the Texan wanted Warrick, dissipated in that very moment.

“I’m telling you, man,” Warrick’s voice burst through his thoughts once more. “It’s heaven. You really should find someone to settle down with. You won’t regret it.”

Nick sighed under his breath and followed Warrick out of the lab down the corridor, unable to suppress the thoughts that he  _had_ found the person he wanted to settle down with. He just happened to be married.

 _How many times have you told me you love her_  
 _As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth_  
 _How long have I stood here beside you_  
 _I live through you_  
 _You looked through me_  
  
 _Your secret admirer_  
 _Who could it be_  
  
 _Ooh, Can't you see_  
 _All along it was me_  
 _How can you be so blind_  
 _As to see right through me  
_ \- Solitude, Evanescence

 


End file.
